Ferdinand the Bull
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: Exiles fic. What if Thunderbird woke up after the Exiles left him in the Skrull reality? Short little vignette, R&R please!


I love the Exiles. I really really love the Exiles. And I really love Thunderbird, and miss him terribly. I'm not alone, I hope? Anyway, this is a little vignette about John Proudstar. A little "What if he woke up?" Very short, but poignant, I hope. Just, read it, and if ya do, please review it. I am a review junkie and really need my fix for today ;). So, enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Exiles, but if I did John would still be there and he'd have a cute little blue baby to play with..  
  
~&~  
  
John Proudstar tapped his pen thoughtfully on the paper. How could he possibly begin? How do you start a letter so important? How could he say everything he needed to say, knowing he'd never see them again? How would this letter even reach them?  
  
He sighed and put the pen down. It wouldn't reach them. There was no possible way he could send this letter. Because if he knew where they were, he wouldn't be sitting here staring at a blank piece of paper.  
  
Thunderbird leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully. He had awoken from his coma nearly a month ago. The first word out of his mouth was "Talia", and from the sad looks on the faces of those surrounding him, he knew she was gone. They had all left him there. At first he was angry that they could simply leave him, after all they had been through together. But he knew they had no choice. The Time Broker wouldn't let them wait. And he wouldn't have wanted Talia to stay. She had to complete her mission, it was important to her. It was important to him as well. She had to get home. He wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Looking back at the blank sheet in front of him, he picked the pen up again. He was going to write this letter, it meant something. Even if it never reached them, even if he never saw them again, he had to write. The reality hopped a lot, right? Whose to say they wouldn't be back? Nothing was impossible. Wishful thinking. That's all that is.  
  
Problem was, he just didn't know where to begin. What do you say to someone you don't even know, you've never even met, but you already love? How do you explain your absence from their life? Would the kid hate him? Or would he understand?  
  
'He,' John thought to himself grinning. He remembered talking to Talia about that, right before they fought Galactus. He'd remarked on how he hoped the baby would be a boy. Truthfully, he didn't care. The baby could have three heads, for all he cared, as long as he could be with him. Or her. He often thought about the baby. He wasn't sure of how time worked in other realities, for all he knew, the baby could already be born. It could have already lived a full life. Was the baby hoping from reality to reality with the others, no place to call home. Or, as John prayed for, had Talia completed her mission, and was the baby with her, and with a family who loved him, and could take care of him. Or her.  
  
He didn't know, and it tormented him. His own child, ad he didn't know a thing about it. Did it have it's mothers eyes? It's father's prominent chin? Was it better at sports, or did it prefer to draw? Maybe I liked to write. These thoughts plagued him, because he knew that no matter what he did, he'd never know the answers.  
  
His eyes teared as John began to feel all the emotions he was no longer meant to feel. All the emotions Apocalypse was supposed to have taken away from him. Love, pain, and loss. As War, he shouldn't have felt any of it. But as John Proudstar, he was immersed in it. He looked through his bleary eyes back to the blank sheet that sat before him. With more determination than ever, he set to writing his letter. He knew exactly what he'd say to his son, or daughter. It was something he had always thought about, something that always held a place in his heart. Something he had hoped to share with his child:  
  
My dearest child,  
  
Once upon a time, there was a bull named Ferdinand...  
  
~&~  
  
So, as we know, (or if you're not an Exiles reader, as we DON'T know), TJ miscarried the baby. Which is really depressing, if you think about it, because Thunderbird would never know that his child wasn't born. Real downer, huh? Anyway, review!! I really enjoy reviews!! 


End file.
